Skye Stormguard
Details Basic Information: *Race: Drow *Class: Ranger *Sex: Male *Age: 23 *Level: 7 - 0 XP *Languages: Common, Elvish, Dwarvish *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 120 *Hometown: New Hampshire *Deity: Avandra *Skin: Grey *Eyes: Grey *Hair: Silver *AC: 12 *Health: 36 *Surges: 7 Physicality: *Fortitude: 24 + 7 *Acrobatics: 7 *Athletics: 7 *Dexterity: 11 *Endurance: 5 *Stealth: 10 *Thievery: 5 Mentality: *Aptitude: 13 + 1 *Arcana: 0 *Bluff: 10 *Charisma: 10 *Diplomacy: 0 *Heal: 0 *History: 5 *Intimidate: 10 *Nature: 10 *Perception: 20 *Streetwise: 10 Powers: *Steady Aim - Automatic Critcal + 1d8 *Showtime - 2 actions in one turn Inventory: *Javelin (33x) 1d6 Equipped *Shortbow - 1d6 *Light Shield - Equipped * Firepot x1 -1d6 * Essence of Frost - 1d6 + 2 * Potion Ivy - 1d6 chance of entagnlement *Dagger (2) 1d4 Equipped *Short Swords (2x) - 1d6 Equipped *Longbow - 1d10 +1 fire damage Equipped - *Shadow Arrows (10x) *Symbol of Battle *Longsword - 1d8 *Gem Encrusted Platinum Bracelet Name - +1 Stealth *Horned Helm - + 1d6 on Charge attack *Vial of Poison (2x) *Potion Irritate (1x) * Golden Skull Mask Equipment Coins: *0 pp *1171 gp *25 sp *2 cp Deeds One day in New Hampshire Skye saw a horse he did want a horse he could ride and flaunt a sable black horse whose coat was not course a horse named "Renly Razorhoof" who had an owner who was quite aloof and so Skye climbed atop and rode without stop However, it did not take long for guards to notice this wrong they climbed atop their steeds to right this unjust deed their horses galloped with grace through bushes and brambles they made chase their horses wheezed like bellows sprinting towards Skye, the felonious fellow in a stroke of bad luck Razorhoof became both muddy and stuck with a pull a push and a buck the horse and Skye did tire the guards came quick on the two and believed none of Skye's bluffs to be true he was cuffed at the scene and placed on the Nordic Challenger a high security sea faring canister the prison ship left port leaving Skye without witty retort and so Skye Stormguard became prisoner of ship and sea-farred and so Skye Stormguard A man who knew the Darkmagics thus became a man, quite pelagic En route to the Prison Gaol when everything went out of control the vessel did sway and dip until it was a capsized ship The prison ship guard then fell on prison bars with a punch and a struggle Skye was able to smuggle the prison guard's dangling keys with which he let himself free Now one one restraint remained for he was still quite adequately chained the Challenger groaned and crackled while Skye stood stuck in Vedalken Shackles The Nordic Challenger once more found its feet its bow and stern still complete Skye released the other prisoners near because they were simply nothing to fear a man of shadow and night a Tiefling skilled in speech and sleight known as Jericho Midnight There was also the embodiment of might a Dragonborn who flashed an impressive bite gifted with both sword and bow he was Zed Kakuto there were only two prisoners left as one had already retched to death One was a Drow with amber black skin but Skye left him there to dwell within his eyes were simply too untame the evil Sorcerer, Anber Freeflame The last prisoner behind key and lock was a musclebound minotaur named Karrak who looked like he could crush a rock together these Four went out the prison keep door out onto main deck looking like a right wreck They discovered their clothes in a chest on the bow with Karrak's massive horns and Jericho's fists removed bindings which were on their wrists Skye however had left on his Vedalken shackles which left the other three baffled he headed up to the captain's quarters to give him some new driving orders all the rest killed some sentries as Lilith and Narfen made their entry these two had been arrived on the high seas as a result of a magical sneeze they introduced themselves as Kobold and Half Elf Narfen was met with displeasure stuffed in a chest like ill fitting treasure defeated and deterred When below deck he heard a scream and a shout "Let me the hell out!" so Narfen went down broken stares and saw the Drow villain ensnared without much thought or wit and with only a spell forced shackles to split Anber then tore a hole in the ship through which he was able to slip the rest of folks, despite danger and stress had made there way to Captain Morkil Atlas the ship began burning and without second thought everyone held to eachother like a strange sort of knot With a massive tremor of Expeditious Retreat the group sans Atlas and Karrak found snow beneath their feet they had been broughten to the foothills near New Graaten Skye Stormguard leaves a wake of his enemies marred Skye Stormguard in his path are bodies left charred Skye Stormguard he battles without being scarred Skye Stormguard Up against Orcus priest as foul as any dark beast this day he was having ruddy luck every arrow he fired did suck until with aim blessed and true he shot breast and head clean through Kalarel fell dead in a pool of his own spreading red Skye Stormguard leaves a wake of his enemies marred Skye Stormguard in his path are bodies left charred Skye Stormguard he battles without being scarred Sky Stormguard